Thus in general, users connect to a server or service platform hosting a database containing their personal data—e.g. photos, videos, documents, etc.—from a computer terminal, such as a personal computer, in which a web page is downloaded for accessing an entry portal to the service platform, or from a software application previously installed on the computer terminal considered. By way of examples, such ‘cloud’ storage services for computer data are provided by companies such as Dropbox (Dropbox™, on-line file storage and sharing) or Google (Picasa Web Album™, photo management on the web).
For connecting to their personal space on the network, in the traditional way users enter a user identifier (login) and a password from their terminal connected to an IP (Internet Protocol) network. After the server verifies their identity, users access their personal data environment. Users can thus connect to their personal data environment hosted by the service platform from various computer terminals connected to the Internet in a fixed way (PC, for example) or on the move (smartphone, tablet computer, etc.).
In this context, each time users want to change computer terminal for connecting to their personal space, they must restart the connection procedure with identifier and password from the new terminal. In addition, if the aforementioned users wish to give access to their data environment to remote third-party users, equipped with their own terminal, they must pass on their personal identification data to these third-party users.